Picture Perfect
by Jaylia
Summary: Gourry treats Lina to a picnic, completed with great food and cloud watching? One Shot.


pictureperfect "What I nice day for picnicking!" Lina Inverse stretched her legs looked over at Gourry Gabriev who was setting up their lunch area.

"Agreed! Hey Lina? Could you help me spread this blanket? I can't seem to get it straight." Gourry looked up from what he was doing.

"Sure." Lina got up and walked over to him.

_Now baby we've been friends, for such a long, long time._   
_We've been through lessons, and we've been through cries._

Lina took two ends of the blanket while Gourry took the other two. They brought the blanket up, then let it fall lightly on the grass.

"Yatta!" Gourry gave a wink to Lina with a thumbs up sign, then went back to setting up the lunch.

_But lately have you seen, the way my tongue gets tied._   
_Can hardly speak, when I look into your eyes._

Lina blushed slightly and smiled and laid back and watched the clouds.

'What's wrong with me?' She snuck a look at Gourry. 'Gourry is my best friend and all. We've traveled together for a long time. I think of him of him as a best friend right?'

Lina sighed and looked back up at the clouds.

_It's because of the way I'm feelin';_   
_it's somethin' I never dreamed._

'Let's see... Gourry is a great swordsman, and a really good travel companion. He's a great all around guy. The bad thing is he likes food as much me. Well I guess that's a good thing.'

Lina tried sorting things in her head.

_And our love has a different meaning,_   
_It took so long to reveal but now I know that._

Gourry took out a few sandwiches; some fried chicken, fish, and a few other things out of their food bag and brought it to the blanket.

'This would be a good time.' His conscience told him. Gourry looked up at Lina who was studying the clouds.

'Yeah she'd probably think it was a joke.' He told his conscience.

'You don't really belive that. Just tell her.' His conscience argued.

_All of this time, guess I must have been blind._   
_Not to see, you and me, we're picture perfect._

'Picture perfect? People don't exactly believe that.' Gourry sighed.

"Lina it's ready." He said aloud.

"Huh? Oh ok." Lina got to her feet and walked over to the blanket.

_'I should be yours, baby you should be mine._   
_Meant to be, Can't you see, we're picture perfect.'_

"Picture perfect, huh?" Lina smiled slightly.

"What was that?" Gourry asked.

"Uh... nothing." Lina stiffened. "You made all this?" Lina asked. She immediately had stars sparkling in her eyes.

"Uh huh. Looks good?" Gourry grinned at Lina. Lina nodded excitedly and dug into the food, Gourry following her.

_'I'm yours, be mine. We're picture perfect._   
_Forever picture perfect.'_

"Hey I know! I have some seasoning you could put on the fish." Lina said. She dug into her mantle's pocket and dug out a wallet. She opened it; a photo of her and Gourry from last year fell out. Lina got out a few packets of the season and handed some to Gourry and took some herself.

"It's good. Where did you get it?" Gourry asked, in-between bites.

"From home, from Mama... Hey! That's my fish!" Lina saw Gourry sneaking a fish off her plate. And so the food battle began.

When they finished Lina leaned back and patted her stomach as Gourry cleaned up. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the picture that had fallen earlier.

"Nani? Where did this come from?" She picked it up and looked at it a bit.

_'I showed some friends of mine, My favorite photograph._   
_You know the one of you and me from way back.'_

~* Flashback *~

"Wow Lina-san... you got it to fit your wallet!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yep. It's my favorite picture." Lina nodded with a smile.

"I'm surprised you two aren't together yet." Filia said with a sly smile.

"Well, I er..." Lina blushed.

"Unless there is something you aren't telling us..." Amelia suggested.

"It's nothing like that. Gourry's just my best friend." Lina said frowning.

"I thought you two be together by now." Filia commented, shaking her head.

And when I told them all, That you were not my guy.   
They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why.

~* Present *~

"Right Gourry is just a friend?" Lina questioned herself, looking at the picture. She placed it back into her wallet as Gourry started coming closer. He got down and laid besides her, staring up into the clouds.

"Oi... Lina. What do you see?" He asked, starting the famous game of What do you see.

Lina frowned, studying the clouds before answering. "A fire-breathing girl, trying to kill a dragon."

"Not uh... That's a dragon eating a girl alive." It was Gourry's turn to frown.

"Nope. That one is a girl fighting a guy over food." Lina said, raising her voice a bit.

"Uh, uh. That's a guy fighting a girl with fangs." Gourry insisted.

"No that's a..."

_Everyone thinks it's so romantic, They say we're two of a kind._   
_And the more that I think about it, The more that I realize what I've been missing._

A while later Lina closed her eyes taking a short dose, leaving Gourry awake staring at the clouds. He saw a figure of a man reaching out for a girl, then she disappearing. She formed again, this time in the man's arms.

Gourry sat up straight, watching the scene. The clouds separated just when it seemed like the two were going to kiss.

_My heart keeps tellin' me, Make up your mind about whatcha mean._   
_You've been holding back for too long, You know it makes good sense._   
_Best of lovers are the best of friends, I guess we should have known all along._

Lina felt someone breathing over her while she slept. Lina parted her lips a bit, feeling comfortable with the person hovering over her. She felt a pair of lips touch hers, she opening her eyes a bit. She recognized Gourry's and lifted a hand to his cheek, closing her eyes and kissing him back.

_I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect._   
_Forever picture perfect._

Above in the skies, someone looked down at them and smiled. Her work was done. 


End file.
